Fantasies and Realities
by SunafterSnow
Summary: Creed's Lonely, and is yearning for his beloved. Train's alone, and keeps getting unwanted thoughts....CreedxTrain.
1. Chapter 1

DISLAIMCER: BLack Cat ain't mine ; ; oh my precious Creed-sama xD

SUMMARY: Is there really one? I don't know. Creed's lonely, Train's alone...let's just see where this may lead xD A little A-U. There's no Eden event that goes on. Hopefully not so Ooc x.x Heh. xD Train's going to portrayed as just a _little _perverted. Heh.

PAIRING: Creed x Train

RATING: OT (older teen)

GENRE: Angst, Romance, maybe Humor

A/N: Random, but if any of you reading this have read 'Innocent Blue Eyes' I didn't kill him because I was angry at the spelling flames. I planned to kill him since the beginning. Sad, I know, but that's the way the ball bounces. And if you havn't at LEAST gotten to episode 20, don't read this fanfic. xD

----+ Creed Diskenth +----+

A slender, well-built male figure sat up in his bed, and rubbed the sleep from his ice cold, blue eyes. Strands of fine silver fell in front of a pale face, and slender fingers brushed them away, in an irritated manner. He was by himself tonight, in this crappy hotel Echidna had rented out for him. She was somwhere. Who knows where, really. The male groaned, as he slid out from the warm covers, and streatched his exhausted limbs. He was sore, from constant walking and moving his poor legs. They were still in miserable pain from his heart breaking fight with Train. He was lucky he was even able to walk!

His name was Creed Diskenth. A man once called God. He had expeirenced true power - a few days or hours of immortality, before it was stripped from him by that nasty little blonde bio-machine. He could just feel his hands wrapping around her neck, breaking through the cardelige...Madde Madde(1) Creed-sama. Calm down...don't want to get yourself worked up. It'll put strain on your already aching muscles.

_Train..._The name came from a pained, whispery voice in the back of his head. The voice that once controlled his entire brain and manner. The one that slaughtered many people, and laughed maniaclly when he finally had his chance to fight his beloved assassin. _Train Heartnet. _He groaned again, and cluthed his head in his hands. Train Train Train! The name haunted him like a pleasurable dream gone bad. Or more better put, like chocolate chips going sour like vinager upon your taste buds.

It all felt like a dream now. All the memories of Train in Chronos. The look etched in those gorgeous golden shperes. It seemed like a ghostly image within his mind. It tore at the remaining peices of Creed's heart. Train. The pure killer instinct, had been tainted by...by...that **_wtich. _**The stupid, wannabe-sweeper, with her freaking high-pitched voice and idiotic clothing choise, had cast upon Train a spell. She had pulled the Black Cat into her grasp, and bound him to..to...living a GOOD way! NO!

Creed clenched up his fists just thinking about it. **No**. The Black Cat was the perfect killer! He would shoot you in the head without a second thought! He moved with nimble grace and agility! He held a grudge against the world, and everyone in it. He wanted power and strentgh! Until she apeared. What had she done, in three days, that caused her to make the emotionless Train Heartnet smile in that little way, and look at her with a soft, loving gaze, and to make him quite Chronos! What Did She Do! Did she let him have his way with her or somthing?

The fury boiled down in Creed's stomach, and rose upwards, filling his brain with violent, angry thoughts. Ways he could've made her suffer anymore before he killed her. He could've poured alcohol into her open wounds. He could've taken out her eyes and stepped on them - he could've, he could've, he could've. Too late now. And besides, Creed wasn't well known for such bloody torture. Sure, the sight of blood on he, or Train excited him highly. But he usually ended somone's life quickly.

_Train...my beloved cat...wait for me. I'm still holding on to the real you, Train. The Black Cat you hold deep in your heart. The only shred of your true self that's left. I'll pull it back out, and cast the shadowing **filth **away from your god-like self. Nobody deserves to leave footprints on the earth you walk upon. No one deserves to even share your presence. Ever. _Only Creed could stand by Train. Only a man once known as God could do such a thing. _Train...I'm coming._

+----+ Train Heartnet +----+

The laid back, young male stretched himself out on a nice, warm roof. The sun beat down upon the building, and the man bathed in the golden rays that lay themselves upon him. His eyes were cold, and his smooth face held a silly, cassual grin on carefree lips. He moaned in pleasure, as he folded lanky arms underneith his head. His team mates where in the building, most likely sleeping. It was way to early for a normal person to be up. But Train Heartnet, wasn't normal. He was beyond such terms.

_It's such a nice day..._He thought happily, cracking his eyes open slightly, to peer at the pink and orange sky, that was the sunrise. _I hope we can take the day off. We have 200 000$. That should get us through one more day. _The group needed the money, bad. For food, and milk, and car payments, and milk, and Sven's ciggerette's, and milk, and books for Eve, and milk and and...more milk. He chuckled at his own thoughts.

He sat up, and caught a wisp of silver somthing, and a clear, bold image of a sinister looking male flashed through his head. Stylish, longish hair, colored like newly bought steel. Eyes narrowed, with a very dominant, mischeivous look written in saphire hughes...and a smile that could entrance you, yet set fear in the bottem of your heart. An exasperated sound slid past Train's lips. Why did he have to think about Creed! Of all times! Just when he was getting relaxed...anybody with blue eyes, or silvery hair got Train paranoid. It was usually just an old man or woman, or an innocent child that held such features.

Creed...Train would have to admit, the man did hold somthing in Train's heart. He felt like they were still connected. By why? How? And why did the Black Cat feel some sort of wanton attraction? It was all too frusterating. He wanted this picture from his mind. The picture of Creed holding a rose between slender fingers...arrrggghhh! Train whimpered some. "Get out of my head!" he roared at himself, covering his ears. But the image of Creed began moving. "_Train, my love...don't you miss me?" _The carefully pronounced male whispered.

By god...Train was starting to get pulled into a fantasy! Sexual, hopefully not. I mean, this was Creed no less! A _boy. _"Go away..." He whispered to the image.

Creed krept closer. "_I've missed you a lot Train..." _the image began removing it's jacket, and slowly the shirt. _"I'm going to show how much I've missed you." _

Train swallowed heavily, as his mind's eye kept Creed in clear view.

Creed began unbottoning those sexy low-cut jeans. _"Train...Train..." _The image moaned slightly, and began sliding off the pants. It looked like he wasn't wearing anything underneath those oh so tight jeans..._"Train..."_

"Train...? Train...!" Creed's voice dropped from the whispery, lusty note, and sounded...vivid...real...almost as if he were standing inches away. The image evaported, as Train's eyes snapped open, and he came face to face, with two, sinister, curious blue orbs. "Train?" A wide smile spread across the other's face. "Oh how I've longed to see you again!"

The Black Cat just glared a deadly look Creed's way. "Creed..." he mummered softly, in a possible greeting, but it was set in a growly, angered tone. He didn't want to see the silver haired male. Never. ...Then why the fantasy? Why the hell did he just have a fantasy of Creed shedding his clothing, and moaning his name? Ugh! He didn't know why. The one thing is knew he was 99 sure of, was that he hated Creed. He wanted the other to leave him alone. If not for Saya, Creed'd be dead. He was only letting the other live, on Saya's words. To kill when you have to. He didn't have to kill his ex-partner. "What're you doing here?"

Creed laughed softly, and pulled his face away from Train's. It had been uncomfortably close. "Hello to you too. I was just walking along, when I spotted you up here. Pure fluke, really. Anyways, I wanted to see you. It's been a few months since our last encounter..." He trailed off, moving himself, so that he was sitting beside Train, sort of leaning back so that he was propped up by his elbows. One leg was stretched out, the other was bent at the knee. Creed had dressed himself in a white button-up shirt, buttons only done about half way, so his navel was reveiled. He was wearing stone washed jeans. Not low-cut, sadly. They were decorated in paint stains. The blue eyes Train had come to know and despise were gazing at the sunrise, and the gentle rays made his silver hair glow lightly, painting it a little goldish.

Train frowned gingerly. Pure fluke? If anything Creed would've searched endless hours, using all his connections to find the legendary ex-Number. The ends of Train's white shirt were tattered and ripped, with little bullet holes in them. His blue jacket, with the strange cat pad things was in good enough shirt, if not a little dusty. He was sitting cross-legged now. His form fitting navy pants looked new. He must've bought a new pair along the way. Train ran one of his hands through his shaggy brown hair and sighed, firey eyes following Creed's gaze towards the horizon. _If Saya were here..._He began thinking, _I'd call this romantic. _But no. Because Creed was here, it just couldn't be romantic. Yuck.

Train could admit Creed had chosen an interesting outfit. He wondered where the paint stains had come from. Did Creed paint, now a days? Hm. He had seen some of the man's past drawings and sculptures and other peices of art. The silver-haired man was an amazing artist. It was good he was putting his talents to use instead of slaughtering people mindlessly. 

"Train.." Creed's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "I've missed you." The image of Creed sliding off his clothing was seeping back into Train's brain. _No! No No No! Creed may be a sadistic bastard, but he's into girls! Just like me! We. Are. Straight! _He willed himself to think such a way. _The only reason Creed's persistant about me is because I'm a fantastic killer. Yeah. That's it. He's not in love with me or anything. Pht. And even if he did, I **hate **him. _"Why did you like her?"

Two pairs of eyes locked. Hot and Cold. Blue ones sent of waves of anger. Gold ones sent off glowing hatred. "Saya, you mean?" Train had to smirk as he saw Creed's fists clench up. The last time he saw Creed, the man could hardly walk. Let alone now, would he be able to fight. "I liked Saya, because she saw good in everyone. Even you, Creed. Saya was a good person. Saya taught me a valuble lesson." He purposly said the girl's name before each sentence, just to piss the silver-haired man off.

"...Why not me, Train!" It was a sudden outburst. "You've known **me **for years! I know everything about you! You knew that girl for _three days. _Three damn days! What's so special about her? Who cares if she was a good person! You knew alot of good people. You killed good people! She was no different. WHY! It's always _Saya Saya Saya! _That witch has been dead for a year and you still long for her!" Creed's voice was beginning to get louder. Ever since he saw Train at Chronos, that fateful day, he knew they were meant to rule with each other. He knew that their destiny revolved around one another. But that witch! That wench! She destroyed all of those plans. By simply talking with Train.

Train was silent for a few moments, as his eyes narrowed into murderous intent. "Lower your voice before you start waking people up." He commanded flatly, and Creed grasped his hand.

"We can have a marvulous future! It's not to late to rule utopia! We can get Doctor back to help us!We're still young Train. Please, come with me. Leave the vermon that dance around you. Together we can crush them! We can clean the dirt and scum for the world. All those people who aren't worthy of being on the same planet as us...Train!" Creed had began to ramble, and his eyes were getting that dangerous, pyro maniac look. "Ha ha ha!" He was even starting to laugh in that creepy way. He was starting to lose it.

"Creed! I don't want to become God. I never will want to become God."

"But see, you used to! You were the one that was different from the others. Power...strength...don't you want them now? Life as a sweeper...I bet you're starving yourself! If we rule, you'll never go hungry again and we-" he was cut off as Train pulled away and jumped off the roof.

"Piss off, Creed."

+----+ TBC +----+


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Black Cat still isn't mine -sigh-

PAIRING: Creed x Train

RATING: OT

LAST CHAPTER: Madde Madde means 'now now' in Japanese.

**_Aya Kaiba: _**Thanks for the reveiw ! I know! My poor Creed is so lonely! xD We allll know Train just luuuuuuvs him. Ha Oh! your story 'Creed Study' it's one of my favourites on fanfiction! Really, you yourself are a brilliant writer!

+----+ Train Heartnet +----+

"Unn..." The dark-haired man hissed, settling himself in the hot bath. His shoulders were tense enough to be legally portrayed as granite, he had cuts and bruises everywhere, and the hot water stung at the damaged flesh like hungry flames of fire. When he was finally settled, he leaned back and closed his eyes. It was always nice to have a hot bath after a hard fight. This target had deffinatly not been there time. He was for a cheap price, and the only reason the three sweepers had been battered so bad is because the guy had done the most _annoying _tactics.

Like throwing tables. Chairs. Lamps. Anything that you could basically pick up and throw. Or at least move. Train recalled tripping countless times, slamming into walls, and being slammed into by objects. He hissed again at the thoughts. Today had just been a really, really bad day. He couldn't even begin to describe where it went wrong. His mind was off-task, thinking about Creed. And his stomach hadn't been paying much attention either, considering that he had not had dinner the previous night, breakfast today or lunch. His poor stomach...But with these two big distractions, today had been really hard on the Black Cat.

"Ahhhaaaaahhhhh-CHOO!" A voice rang through the building. Sven had somehow caught a cold. It was mid-summer! How a man dressed in a white polyester suit, in mid-summer, in a stuffed up car and hotels, caught a cold, is beyond even a doctor's superior knowladge. The most Train got, health wise, was a killer headach from having head butted a wall. This bath was really helping. The sweepers were taking residence in Rinslet's house. Which was partially Jenos's house, now. It seemed that Number VII was over everyday, from dawn till dusk.

Train's hands wrapped themselves around a bottle of body-wash. He stared at it for a while. _Lavender Scents; Touch of ginsing; Shea butter..._A sigh slid past cracked lips. This was the only body-wash stuff she had. A smile curled it's way on XIII's face. _Maybe she uses it in her hair and the lavender turned it purple..._He knew it was a pointless thought, but he found it amused him. He finally decided not to use it, placing it back on the rim of the tub, and grabbed a bar of soap, looking like it was already worn down. It had the number VII carved into it. _Jenos probably uses this..._He gagged a bit. Who knows where this bar has been! He quickly tossed it across the bathroom, and took the lavender body wash again. Screw it! He'd rather smell like flowers and that shea butter crap and turn purple and whatever this stuff did than use Jenos's soap.

---minutes later---

Feeling clean, and a little more relaxed, Train Heartnet stepped out of the bath, wrapping a dark blue towel around his waist, and pulling out the drain plug. He watched in youthful amusment as he watched the suds and water make a mini whirl pool, sliding down the drain, before drying himself off and pulling on his clothing. There was a quick rap on the door.

"Yo! Train! Get out of there I gotta gooo!" Ha. Jenos. Train chuckled lightly.

"WAIT a second! I still have to pull up my pants!" he called back.

There was a long pause. He bet Jenos was just thinking how dirty that sentence sounded. "You know I _didn't_ need to know that?" He asked, exasperated. Train just laughed, doing up his pants, and opening the door.

"Alright, go ahead. Free to be yours." Train said, as Hazard flew past him, and slammed the door.

Rinslet walked up to him, grinning. "Train! Sven just made us all food. You can finally eat! But there's one thing...we've started a bet! Who can eat the most. Honestly, between you and Sven, I've never seen men eat so much. Everyone's money is on you except for Eve-chan!" The whole 'everyone' was Pops, Rin and Jenos. It was sad really, that the Princess was the only one rooting for the emerald-haired sweeper. Though, it did make Train laugh in enjoyment. Rin began sniffing the air. "...Do I smell lavender...?" she questioned catiously.

Train sweatdropped. "Eh-heh-heh! That must be you Rins-chan! I saw the body-wash you use!" He didn't want to get caught red-handed, after all.

Rin's tourquoise eyes narrowed in suspicion, before an evil smirk graced her lips. "Oh ho ho! It's me, is it? well, I don't know about you, but I've been using a scentless wash, under my bathroom sink..."

The blood drained from Train's face. UGH! Why didn't he just look around the bathroom? He could've found that! He could've used that! Unnnn!

Rin snickered, and ruffled Train's hair. "Don't worry, Train-kun. I won't tell." She then winked, and made her way to the living room. Train followed.

On a three seated couch, was little princess, holding a small plate of food, and eating quietly. Rinslet sat herself beside Eve, and mooched off the blonde girl's plate. An a side-table was another plate, which was for Hazard, that was most certain. In the middle of the room, was a coffee table with two plates piled high with deliouse food. It made the Black Cat's mouth water. Food...real food. None of those deep-fried bread crusts that Tanya the waitress always fed the starving sweepers. _'...I bet you're starving! Come with me and you'll never go hungry again!' _Creed's bold, clear, and sensual voice pushed it's way to Train's head. Ugh...

Sven was sitting at one side of the table, in front of one plate. "Oi! Train! Hurry up before the food gets cold!" Train laughed, and joined his friend, pushing all thoughts of Creed to the side, if only for a moment.

---later---

The ex-assassin was walking along the dark alleyways, enjoying the cool night air. He was walking off tonights meal. If he didn't, he'd most deffinatly get a wretched stomach ache in the morning. Gold eyes were illuminated in what little light there was. It must've been around 1:00am by now. He had been walking for at least an hour. After the meal, Sven and Eve began at seperating the money equally, into what they needed to spend it on, Number VII left, Rins went to sleep, and Train went on his walk. That's basically how it went.

"Aa, we meet again already? These few days have been pain-stakingly lonesome." Train froze. That voice. That voice that held all it's emotions in clear sence. Now tinged with delight and hidden darkness. "I've been waiting for you, my beloved Black Cat."

_Shut up, Creed. _Train's mind commanded, but his lips remained closed, as he finally spotted a pair of narrow, glowing eyes, and they were gradually getting closer. _Leave me alone. _He was too tired to deal with his ex-partner at the moment. "Go away."

Creed chuckled, and waved his hand dissmissivly, as if pushing Train's angered words away. "Look at your gorgeous eyes, Train. Look how they glow in the dark..."

+----+ Creed Diskenth +----+

The pale man was perched on a fence, waiting. He had seen his beloved in a home just a few hours ago, eating. he knew the other would take a walk. Especially on a night like this. It was in his basic nature. So, this figure had made his way into an alley, sat himself comfortably on a flat-topped fence, and began waiting, hoping that Train would choose this way as his route. It was.

He reconized those amber eyes in seconds. He reconized the slitted-like pupils, deffinatly like a cats. He reconized the polished gold color. There was only thing that came into his mind as foreign. The peace. The serenity. The free-willed emotions. They were never there before. They never should be there. The Black Cat had no emotions. He held a gaurded look, and wore a mask against the world...this wasn't his Black Cat.

"Aa, we meet again already? These few days have been pain-stakingly lonesome." The words slid from Creed's lips like poisioned candy. He watched the orbs freeze, and harden. That was more like it. There was the resentment Creed had longed to see. "I've been waiting for you, my beloved Black Cat."

Train was still. He didn't even dare to blink. Creed didn't suspect him too. Train didn't see him yet, did he? That meant he was on full gaurd. He wasn't letting his alert down any time soon. Not until he saw the paler man. With grace. Creed hoped down from his fence, and began sauntering up to his obsession. "Go away." Train's voice was dark, but strained. Almost as if it was a great pressure to give such a simple command.

Creed chuckled, and waved his hand dissmissivly, as if pushing Train's angered words away. "Look at your gorgeous eyes, Train. Look how they glow in the dark..." Creed's hand reached out, and brushed against the heated flesh of Train's face. His cold fingers were given a jolt of sweet warmth. The other didn't move, only narrowed his spheres. "We've met in a similiar situation, ne? Remember that time, Train?" It had been the first time Creed had asked Train to join the Hoishi No Shito. The time when Number XIII gave away his gun to that _witch, _when Saphiria had interupted their precious conversation. It made him twitch with rage, that if Number I hadn't interupted, that maybe Train would already be standing beside him today. It pained the silver-haired male.

Train slapped Creed's hand away, as his thumb pressed over the Black Cat's cracked, yet warm lips. "Go. Away." His voice was more demanding this time.

Creed couldn't help but breath in with bliss. "Hmn Train. I'm sorry but I don't think I'll be able to that...I have plans in store for me and you."

Train's eyes flashed over a moment in a mixture of different emtions. Maybe to many Creed could place. But he did see some he reconized well...just not in Train's eyes. Anxiety, excitment, caution and what Creed found amusing; fear. "Go. Away."

Creed laughed. It was harsh, and came out like a bark. "Are those the only two words my beloved Cat was bid himself to use? Let's go Train, for as I've said, I have _many _plans for you..."

And all Train saw next, was black.

+----+ TBC +----+

;; review please


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: Black Cat still isn't mine

RATING: OT, for cursing and mild adult themes xD

PAIRING: Creed x Train...a good dosage of that in this chapter

**_Toshi-kun_**: xD updated! Keep in note I'm a big procrastinater...the chapters won't come so fast -.-;

**_Chintzy:_** Trust me, I'd have it no other way...x3

----+ Creed Diskenth +----+

Colbalt eyes carressed the other's sleeping form, sweeping over every curve there was. Gorgeous. Only if those eyes were open...those golden eyes. If Train was awake, it'd be perfect. The perfect form. The perfect killer. The perfect eyes. Everything about the Black Cat was undoubtedly flawless. The eyes continued their study of the sleeping person. The sleeping person wasn't wearing the same clothes they had fallen asleep in. Indeed, Train had been stripped of those undesirable clothing, and was given with somthing much more..._him. _A soft laugh peaked it's way past Creed's lips.

Last night had been much more easy than he thought it'd be. He wondered passivly, if the ex-assassin has been losing his touch, hanging around with such bugs that don't even know the proper deffinition of 'skill' and 'art'. Train was a living source of both of these things. The attire he was fit in right now, was very similar to his old outfit, with a few touch ups. In gold, on the left side coller part, was embroidered 'Black Cat'. And his dark shirt wasn't it's greeny black color. It was all Black. After all, Black Cat's are all black, ne? Not greeny.

Train's fingers were twitching, and he suddenly groaned loudly from his slumber. Creed blinked a few times, in his light confusion. Was he having a nightmare? That would explain XIII's uncomfortable shifting. "Mmmnn...it hurts..." Train mummbled, still asleep, eyeborws knitting together, and lips creasing over in a deep frown. Who knew what he was talking about. Creed certainly didn't know. maybe it was just in his dream? What in his dream was causing this beautiful man to be pained? ((A/N: getting dirty thoughts, aren't'cha xD))

Train arched his back upwards, and kept shifting, movemnts getting more drastic. "Shoulder...nnn..." Creed blinked, rising from the mahogony wood chair, and made a few quick steps, so that he had positioned himself at the right side of the soft bed. Only the best, for the Cat. Shoulders? Were his shoulders in pain? Train was laying on the bed, sort of tied there, by his wrists and ankles, and a band across his stomach. They were loose though, for basically free movement on the matress. They were only there to keep the free-willed male on the bed, and no where else. 

The silver-haired figure used his long nimble fingers to quickly un tie all these thin bands. Next he went to work at removing the long black trench coat, and once off, Train freely rolled over, onto his stomach. A sigh of contentment came from the ungaurded lips. Creed put the coat on the chair, and after, had his fingers hover over Train's tensed back. He paused, before finally deciding. He shifted a bit, so that he pulled up Train's shirt, revieling most of his back and shoulders. It was an odd sort of apearence, but you could only do so much, right?

Creed first just trailed a finger up Train's spine, taking pleasure in the shiver it brought. A smirk was brought upon his features, as he pressed his digits down. Wow. The muscle felt hard, and clenched together. He pressed in the heel of his hands, just below the shoulder blades, and heard an absolutly..._delicious_...whimper sneak from Train's vocals. He was still asleep. That Cat could sleep like a freakin' log. Wanting to hear more musical sounds, Creed would continue with his methods, but after a moment. He searched around the room for a while. It was like one of Doctor's labs, really, but a bit different. Sure, it did have the stony metal walls, and scientific instruments around, but it had normal bedroom things, too. Like those really cool touch lamps, and pillows and blankets and...aha! Creed picked up a bottle It looked like a wine bottle, filled with a liquid. _Massage Oil. _Sure, Train was asleep, but who knows. Maybe Creed'd give XIII a sexy dream.

Popping the cap, Creed rubbed some of the stuff on his hands. Alright. Time to get down to buisness! There's two ridges of muscle tha run on the outer area of the spine, which is where Creed would be focusing most of his attention. For now, he started at the base of Train's spine, so far as just above the hem of his pants. He pressed down with the heels of hid hands against, leaning foreward as he did so. In turn, he earned another pretty sound from Train. It gave Creed a flutter in the base of his stomach.

He slid his hands up along those two ridges, up to Train's shoulder blades. He took the oil again and spread just a little over Train's back. It'd be easier to slide his fingers and palms. He found the shirt a sudden distraction now. Train wouldn't be all that comfortable, and Creed wouldn't be able to get to his shoulders. Creed shifted somthing, and lifted Train some, so that he could remove the shirt. He slipped it off with careful movemtns, so as not to awaken the other. He dropped the peice of fabric aside, and began at it again. He once again used his hands to start at the base and move forewards, pressing down, until he reached the shoulders. He did this a few more time, listening to the soft, sharp breaths coming from his sleeping beauty, and feeling the muscles beneith his pale hands relaxing more and more often, as he did so. Well, that was good for the back. It was pretty much relaxed, but Train's shoulders were still just a little bit too tense.

Creed folded one of Train's arms over his back gently, and began to press the heel of his hand again, along the shoulder blade, and to the neck. He got another exhilerating moan, when suddenly, a pair of wild gold eyes, shot open. "What the...? CREED!" Train roared, getting himself up. But then he was stopped.

+----+ Train Heartnet +----+

Train was attempting to get off the table, and punch Creed. His mind was still misty, from the aftermath of his dream. He couldn't remember all the parts to it, but the shreds he was holding onto, included the same low-cut-jean-Creed, a very big bed with a white comforter and scattered with rose petals...and a very enjoyable massage happening. There were other things that happened, but he couldn't remember them. When his eyes snapped open wide, he felt a hand pressed up between his shoulder blade, and knew somthing was wrong. "What the...? CREED!" This is when he tried getting up, but Creed had swung a leg over Train, and was now sitting on his back.

"Unn...er...grr...Creed! Get the hell off me!" The ex-assassin comanded angrily. He felt hot breath on his ear.

"Hmmnn Train...relax...you'll get yourself all tense again..." Creed's voice seemed more...sexual than usual, which began nibbling at the ends of Train's nerves. "Calm down, my love..." A tongue licked the shell of his ear.

"Ugh! Creed you're disgusting! Let me do you sick, twisted bastard!" Train hissed, squirming underneith his captor, who now had began to press his heel-hands into his back.

"Un...that's it.." Creed moaned softly, at the feeling of Train wriggling. He ignored Train's next line of curses, as he went still, still muttering. "You know what, darling?" The silver-haired male began. "You should always massage the muscle away from the spine-" in turn, Creed let his hands slid on Train's back, on either side of the stack of bones called a spine. His hands moved back and fourth, from shoulder blades to his own thighs, due to him sitting on poor Train. "-or the turn out result, can be...painful." To give an example, he pressed on the spine around middle back, hard.

Train yelped in protest. "God..." he mummered. He just wanted out of here. If he was thinking properly last night, maybe he wouldn't be in this mess! Or maybe he should just give in...it would be for the best, right? And maybe these urges he had been getting lately would finally go away...ugh! He didn't know what to do.

Creed's hands pressed between to shoulder blades repeatedly, but slowly, and Train bit his lower lip. That felt...really good. Creed slid his hands by his neck. "Oh..." Train moaned softly.

He couldn't see the man right now,but he could just feel the twisted, phycotic grin he always gave. "Hmmnnn...yes, my Train?" Train felt sick, as he folded his arms under his chest, proping himself up slightly. "Get your hands off!" He snapped.

Creed laughed. "Aa, my pet, I'm not going to stop, any time soon..." with that, he felt Creed's now warm fingers rub his hip in a soothing, arousing motion.

"Ooh...er..." Train couldn't help himself. He was tore between everything. Between the sensations Creed was giving him, between his hatred for the man, between the fantasy, between Saya...

_Saya..._He couldn't forget about her. No. If he gave into Creed, he'd be betraying her to no ends. This was the man he despised. The man that had killed Saya! He couldn't do this! He just coul-

"Aaah!" His thoughts were cut off as he felt Creed's teeth latch onto his neck and bite hard, before sucking and licking the area soothingly. Train swallowed thickly. He didn't no if he could stop this...he didn't know if he honestly wanted too..."Just this over with..." sounded Train's defeated voice, gently. Though, he couldn't deny even the own hint of excitment, etched in his vocals.

He heard Creed's creepy laugh in his ear. "My precious Train...tonight I will certainly free you, of the witch's spell."

+----+ TBC+----+

xD A/N: Omg this chapter came out unintentionally. This wasn't the actual way I had planned it. But I forgot about Train's sore shoulders, and I hate others that forget details, once they make a big deal about them. So, this is what resulted of it...

Oh well. I'm proud. And evil! I don't think I'll actually put a lemon in the story...it all depends. I want reviews telling me what I should do, people xD Or you don't get another chapter, understood?


End file.
